Rouge
by Sleepy-Ash
Summary: Gaara et Naruto se sont disputé après un an de couple. Gaara est trop pris par son statut de Kazekage et Naruto commence à en avoir marre. Le roux va vite regretter ses mots durs ...


**Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon second One Sh****ot**** basé sur le couple Gaara Naruto. Gaara et Naruto se sont disputé ... mais Gaara va regretter rapidement ce qu'il lui a dit. **

**Disclaimer :****Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto ****excepté un !**

**Il n'y aura aucun lemon dans cette histoire. Néanmoins, les homophobes, je vous conseille de partir car vous risquez de ne pas appréciez.  
**

* * *

**Rouge ...**

Un matin ensoleillée dans le village de Konoha, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux se réveilla assez tôt pour un samedi. Il ouvrit ses petits yeux turquoises et essaya de se repérer. Une petite chambre aux murs blancs avec quelques meubles, une simple commode, une table de nuit, et une penderie en désordre étaient autour de lui. Le matelas était assez mou et n'était pas confortable. Le rouquin avait trop de mal dormi cette nuit et remarqua qu'il n'était pas chez lui. De légers ronflements lui indiquaient chez qui il était et il n'eut qu'à tourner la tête pour s'informer. Couché, un bras autour de la taille du roux, un blondinet à la peau mat dormait paisiblement, il possédait comme de drôles de moustaches comme un chat sur sa peau, ce qui le rendait plutôt mignon à vrai dire. Il était torse nu, laissant apparaître sa fine musculature bien sculptée. D'ailleurs il remarqua seulement maintenant que lui aussi était torse nu. Une peau très claire, blanche et fine recouvrait son corps frêle, lui aussi était beau garçon. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était ici et le roux n'avait pas pu voir le blond avant la veille au soir. En effet, il avait d'autres préoccupations, enchaînant les réunions avec l'Hokage, chef du village, toutes plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres. Être Kazekage est une fonction bien difficile pour son jeune âge. Il n'avait que dix sept ans, certes bientôt dix huit mais les anciens de son village le voyait d'un mauvais œil, le considérant comme trop faible pour supporter une telle responsabilité. Il n'avait jamais aimé passer son anniversaire chez lui … trop lugubre … certes il y avait Temari et Kankuro sa sœur et son frère mais il n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'affinité avec lui malgré tous les efforts qu'ils font pour améliorer leur relation … en définitive, il se sentait bien trop seul. Le seul à avoir gagné son entière confiance, c'est lui, Naruto Uzumaki, l'homme qui se tenait justement à coté de lui en ce moment, l'homme avec qui il avait couché cette nuit, son amant. Il le regardait avec des yeux doux et se disait qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Il regarda l'heure sur la petite pendule et soupira lorsqu'il vit neuf heure passée … Temari et Tsunade vont le réprimander pour son retard … comme hier matin. Il se leva doucement et dans le plus grand des silences, enfila un caleçon propre.

_ Gaara ? Tu t'en va déjà ?

Naruto était assis sur le lit, nu comme un ver avec simplement un drap pour cacher ses parties. Il le regardait des ses grands yeux bleus, admirant la peau pâle du rouquin, brillant au soleil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, seulement il lui manquait, il était là sans vraiment être là … Gaara était un homme occupé, comparé à lui, Naruto ne faisait que traîner toute la journée. Il allait chez Ichiraku le midi, s'entraînait l'après midi, puis rentrait chez lui attendre que son petit ami revienne … quand il revenait … Gaara rentrait tard dans la nuit, il passait dans la salle de bain, se déshabillait, l'embrassait et se couchait, le tout sans un bruit pour éviter de le réveiller. Hier ce fut différent, Gaara était rentré plus tôt et ils avaient pu se retrouver, physiquement c'est vrai mais au moins, ils ont pu communiquer. Naruto sentait un vide en lui lorsque Gaara n'était pas là et il se sentait en sécurité et tellement détendu dans ses bras.

_ Oui.

_ Tu rentres quand ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ On mange ensemble ?

_ Je ne peux pas …

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai une réunion et je vais sûrement manger pendant.

_ … Tu n'as plus de temps pour moi …

_ J'essaye Naruto.

_ Et bien essaye plus ! J'ai pas l'impression qu tu essayes des masse pour moi ! Je suis tout seul toute la journée et je ne bouge pas de toute la journée ! Je m'ennuie ! Tu comprends ? Je veux te voir, passer du temps avec toi, marcher avec toi, manger avec toi, même juste discuter, je m'en fiche … comme un couple normal.

_ Je dois y aller … à ce soir Naruto.

_ Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais ? Fais quelque chose Gaara , putain !

Gaara n'était déjà plus là, parti pour sa multitude de réunions avec Tsunade. Bien sûr, il n'était pas sourd aux paroles de Naruto, il essayait, demandait chaque jour à l'Hokage s'ils pouvaient écourter les réunions mais ce n'était jamais possible, trop de points à régler. Tout seul dans a chambre, Naruto se rhabillait. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Gaara, il avait toujours l'impression de lui en demander trop. La larme à l'œil, il sortit de chez lui et alla se promener dans les rues de sa ville natale … Qu'aurait fait l'ermite pervers à sa place ? Des excuses ? Un rendez vous ? Ouais mais encore faut il le voir … après tout, sur ce point, Naruto avait raison : ils se voyaient de moins en moins. Déjà ils vivaient dans deux villages différents dans des pays différents, certes Naruto faisait tout pour avoir des mission à Suna pour pouvoir le voir et il en profitait pour rester plus longtemps. Hors, la position du Kazekage du roux le maintenait toujours en réunions … et ça commençait à peser à Naruto. Il en est même venu à se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux tout arrêter …

_ Naruto ? Tu as l'air un peu déprimé … ça ne va pas ?

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'approcha de lui, sa tenue rouge assez courte l'attirait il y a quelques années. Sakura Haruno avait été son premier amour avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ses sentiments pour Gaara. Il l'avait découvert lors de l'enlèvement de Gaara par l'Akatsuki. Après s'être dévoilé à lui, ils avaient eu une relation un peu fragmentée et ils se cachaient aux yeux de tous. Au fur et à mesure , ils ont commencé à se montrer, à être plus proche en public et au final, au vu des rumeurs sur eux deux, ils ont fini par l'annoncer. Tout le monde l'avait bien pris, même si la vieille Tsunade avait fait part de ses craintes sur la question et n'a jamais totalement approuvé leur relation. Elle avait peur que Naruto aille à Suna définitivement et quitte Konoha. Mais au bout d'un an, elle avait fini par arrêter de s'inquiéter. Sakura avait été la première au courant avec Témari et Kankuro, et elle a toujours fouiné sur sa vie de couple. Naruto n'avait jamais compris cette fascination pour les couples homo …

_ Gaara et moi nous sommes disputés ce matin …

_ Grosse dispute ?

_ Non … je suppose que ce soir, on n'en reparlera pas et on fera comme si de rien n'était … s'il rentre bien sûr.

_ Ah … trop absent …

_ Oui.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut y faire … Tsunade sama passe des nuits blanches en ce moment et tu as de la chance qu'il puisse rentrer, même aussi tard …

_ Oui, et bien ça va te paraître égoïste mais je n'arrive plus à supporter cette situation … Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

_ Tu fais comme tu veux mais tu l'aimes non ? Sois un peu plus patient …

_ Hn …

Sakura avait raison, Naruto est amoureux de Gaara mais cet amour se fane peu à peu, moins ils se voyaient, moins Naruto avait envie de le voir finalement. En revanche, il haïssait la solitude … et surtout, il détestait ne rien faire … il fallait qu'il bouge. Gaara quant à lui, n'en finissait pas avec les réunions … il finissait par ne plus écouter sa collègue qui parlait des renforcements des troupes entre les deux villages. Il pensait à Naruto car si son amant avait moins envie de le voir lui avait besoin de sa présence et il n'aimait pas partir en restant sur une dispute.

_ Tu écoutes Gaara ?

_ …

_ Gaara !

_ Excusez moi … j'étais ailleurs …

_ Faisons une pause. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ …

_ C'est Naruto ?

_ …

_ Ecoute, je sais que ces réunions qui durent des heures n'arrangent personne mais il ne reste que demain et ce sera finit.

_ … Je vois … essayons d'en finir rapidement alors …

_ Shizune !

_ Oui ! Tsunade sama ?

_ Apporte nous à manger !

_ Tout de suite Tsunade sama !

_ … Hokage sama, puis je vous demander quelque chose ?

_ Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a Gaara ?

_ Est il possible qu'un kage achète un logement dans un autre village que le sien ?

_ … Je suppose que rien ne l'interdit.

_ Alors dès après demain je chercherai quelque chose à Konoha pour venir plus souvent ici.

Au vu de la détermination du jeune Kazekage, la princesse Tsunade ne pu contester. Le regard qui lui faisait face était brillant, humide à cause d'une larme. Il souffrait ça sautait aux yeux … pour l'Hokage c'était rare que quelque chose l'attendrissait. Il souffrait de ne pas le voir mais la réunion dû continuer jusque tard le soir … Gaara rentrait chez lui en passant des les rues éclairées de Konoha. Le village était plus agréable que Suna. Là bas, soit il faisait une chaleur épouvantable la journée soit la nuit un froid glacial enveloppait les habitations. Les conditions des déserts … Il retenait désormais ses bâillements et fut attiré par un collier sur un stand du marché de la rue principale. Une petite pierre bleue céruléenne lui rappelant ses yeux le fit sourire et il l'acheta sans regarder le prix. Puis rapidement, il prit le chemin du retour, ayant hâte de la revoir. Il arriva à l'appartement du blond et il le découvrit allongé dos à lui et il s'assit sur le lit. Gaara passa une main pour caresser la joue de son amant mais celle ci se retira au moment où le blond ouvrit de grands yeux bleus hypnotisant. Gaara esquissa un sourire lorsque Naruta se releva mais celui ci ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

_ C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres ?

_ Tu ne vas pas recommencer …

_ Tu veux que je réagisse comment ?

Gaara plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le petit collier récemment acheté et le tendit à Naruto que le rejeta violemment d'un coup de main.

_ Tu penses m'acheter avec un bijou maintenant ? Je te croyais plus courageux …

_ Qu'est ce que tu as en ce moment Naruto … ?

_ Je me sens seul Gaara ! Je suis quelqu'un d'énergique tu comprends ? Je n'arrive pas à rester sans rien faire toute la journée ! J'avais pensé te voir mais c'est pas le cas, c'est encore plus frustrant de te savoir dans la même ville que moi alors que je ne peux même pas te voir et te garder pour moi ! Tous mes amis sont partis en mission et moi j'ai posé ma semaine pour toi !

_ Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de ne pas partir en mission …

Naruto ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles … avait il vraiment dit ça ? Comment aurait il pu dire ça aussi calmement sans aucune émotion … sans aucun sentiment … Naruto avait l'impression de retrouver le Gaara d'avant … froid … seul … cruel … neutre … agressif … Il avait en face de lui cet autre Gaara qu'il haïssait par dessus tout. Cela prouvait que le roux était en colère. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Naruto l'avait vu une seule autre fois dans cet état. Ce jour là, Naruto s'était excusé et l'avait embrassé … c'était sans doute la meilleure nuit de leur vie. Seulement cette fois, il ne s'excusera pas, il ne l'embrassera pas, hors de question qu'il se soumette à lui. Naruto était blessé et c'était à lui de s'excuser. Il se leva, prit sa veste orange et noire et se retourna vers son amant, sos à lui, immobile.

_ Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais … j'ai entendu dire que Kiba et Hinata attendait le retour d'un shinobi pour une mission de reconnaissance. Je ne sais pas quand est ce qu'on se reverra.

La porte claqua, Gaara ne bougea pas. Seul un sanglot se fit entendre. Dans cette chambre désordonnée, un jeune homme pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il avait perdu la seule personne qui le comprenait totalement …

Le lendemain matin fut très sombre pour Gaara. Il avait passé une très mauvaises nuits entre coupée de cauchemars sur son enfance, les tentatives d'assassinat de son père, les mots de son oncles sur sa mère … En plus il avait encore du travail toute la journée alors que Naruto est parti contrarié en mission. Il se demandait comment il allait tenir face à toute ses discussions, tous ces rapports, toute cette paperasse. Quelle idée avait il eu d'accepter le rôle de Kazekage … tout ça l'ennuyait, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était, ce statut avait détruit son couple …

_ Gaara ! Hokage sama va t'attendre !

_ … j'arrive …

Témari entra dans la chambre et regarda partout autour d'elle.

_ Tiens, Naruto n'est pas là ?

_ en mission …

_ Vous vous ètes encore disputés ?

_ Pas envie d'en parler …

_ Ouvre toi aux autres Gaara, je suis ta sœur quand même …

_ On s'est disputé, il est partis, rien d'autre à dire …

_ Tu veux mon avis ?

_ …

_ Dès qu'il reviendra, prenez du bon temps ensemble. Reposez vous, faites des trucs ensemble. Même si tu es Kazekage tu peux t'amuser …

Temari avait raison … pourquoi pas des vacances ? Après tout, Kankuro et elle pourront gérer le village sans lui quelques temps … Ils l'ont déjà fait … Cela donna un petit coup de fouet au moral du rouquin. Il fut attentif à tout ce que lui disait Tsunade, sa motivation était flagrante, lui d'ordinaire si calme, si impassible, il se surprenait à sourire tout seul. Et quand enfin il rentra dans le deux pièces de Naruto, il remarqua son absence … il lui manquait et il s'en voulait d'avoir été si dur avec lui hier. Demain, c'est lui qui s'excuserait et ensuite il lui ferait part de son projet ainsi Naruto irait mieux, et Gaara aussi par la même occasion. Il finit par se coucher, seul, et s'endormit rapidement, bercé par l'image d'un blond en tête.

Des bruits se firent entendre autour de trois heures du matin. Gaara ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se leva machinalement. Qui pouvait le déranger à cette heure ? Réveiller un kage en pleine nuit ne sentait rien de bon. Il attrapa un T-shirt qui traînait, sûrement un de Naruto et alla ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait Sakura, cette jeune fille était la meilleure amie de Naruto et Gaara aimait plutôt sa compagnie, c'était rare pour lui.

_ Gaara ! Habille toi ! Tsunade sama t'attend. C'est horrible.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Kiba vient de rentrer de sa mission. Sa filature a échoué et son équipe s'est faite avoir.

_ Et donc ? La mission a échouée et alors ?

_ … Kiba est revenu avec le corps d'Hinata … et Naruto s'est interposé pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Il est encore là bas.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Dépêche toi !

Gaara s'activa et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il attrapa sa gourde et arriva en dix minutes au bureau de l'Hokage. Ont aussi été réveillé Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sasuke et Témari, avec quelques hommes de Suna. Il fallait secourir Naruto le plus vite possible … Tout le monde se mit en route vers le champ de bataille en suivant Kiba et Akamaru, encore sous le choc de la perte de leur coéquipière … pourtant, ils se ressaisirent assez vite et sans attendre ils se hâtèrent.

_ Kiba … raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé …

_ On devait juste enquêter sur les agissements d'un shinobi qu'on soupçonnait d'avoir un lien avec l'ex Akatsuki. On l'observait depuis plusieurs heures quand il a finit par attaquer. Il nous avait enfermé dans un gentjutsu olfactif grâce à un parfum dont je ne me suis pas méfié, quelle erreur … il a eu Honata avant qu'on ne se rende compte de sa présence. Ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel de nous trois. Quand il a invoqué une armée de guerrier, Naruto m'a demandé d'aller chercher de l'aide. C'est là que je l'ai laissé.

_ Je vois … s'il demande de l'aide, c'est qu'il a senti quelque chose …

_ Kazekage sama … ai je … ai je bien fait ?

_ Oui. On le sauvera ! Shikamaru, on aura besoin d'un plan. Tes capacités ne sont plus a prouvé.

_ Je n'ai pas le talent de mon père. Il faut que j'inspecte la situation sur le terrain. Pour le moment, mettons nous en position défensive. Gaara sama et Sakura, au centre. Kiba et Sasuke devant eux. Kakashi et moi derrière le kazekage et Témari et ses hommes autour de nous pour protéger le kazekage.

Tout le monde s'exécuta et se plaça. Le chemin se faisait dans le silence jusqu'à ce que le ninja canin ne sente l'odeur de l'ennemi et celle de Naruto par la suite. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus les corps s'accumulaient et Gaara avait un mauvais pré-sentiment. Il y avait trop de corps, tous plus mutilés les uns que les autres. Enfin, Naruto apparut devant eux en mode Kyubi, se battant contre une dizaine d'homme armé jusqu'aux dents. Gaara sentit son cœur s'accélérer : il avait peur. Naruto n'émanait plus beaucoup de chakra, il était à bout. Tout le monde se jeta dans la cohue et le roux alla rejoindre le blond en quelques sauts, c'est alors que quelque chose le perturba. Il y avait de sang sur lui … il s'écoulait de son bras gauche … ou plutôt de l'absence de son bras gauche. Gaara réalisa alors l'ampleur de la situation.

_ Gaara ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Ton … ton bras …

_ … c'est pas grave … tu ne les reconnais pas ?

Gaara s'attarda sur l'ennemi. Il reconnut sans trop de difficulté Sasori et Deidara., ses ravisseurs. Au loin, il y avait un homme avec une faux rouge et un autre homme aux yeux vert et rouge. Prés de celui qui semblait les contrôler, un homme voilé avec une cape noire, il remarqua Pain et Itachi Uchiha, avec un homme portant une épée très étrange. Une femme de papier se matérialisant au dessus d'eux, il prit Naruto dans ses bras et s'en alla en esquivant les shurikens de papier.

_ … recule et va te faire soigner.

_ Je peux encore me …

_ Uzumaki Naruto ! C'est un ordre du Kazekage !

Jamais Naruto n'avait vu Gaara se mettre en colère, jamais il ne s'était énervé contre lui. Naruto annula le chakra de Kyubi et se retourna vers Sakura, le bras à la main. La rose s'empressa de venir l'aider. Il s'installa contre un arbre et la ninja médicale fit émaner une lueur verte et bleue pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie et ressouder son bras.

_ Shikamaru … un plan ?

_ … Sasuke occupe toi de …

_ Itachi …

_ Oui, Kakashi et moi on ira sur Kakuzu et Hidan, on les a déjà combattu auparavant. Gaara et Kiba vous combattrez Deidara et Sasori, Sakura tu les rejoindra dès que tu auras finis avec Naruto vu que tu connais bien les pouvoirs de Sasori. Témari et ses hommes vous tenterez une percée sur Konan et Pain.

Tout le monde écouta le Nara et se mit en place. Hidan et Kakuzu commencèrent leur assaut mais furent bloqué par Kakashi et Shikamaru qui ne laissaient rien passer avec leur jutsu. Kiba rejoignit Gaara en parant avec son gatsuuga une marionnette de Sasori alors que Gaara mit en place sa défense ultime pour empêcher toute bombes de Deidara de faire effet. Témari balaya Konan du passage et infiltra les dernière défenses ennemies pour attaquer Pain et l'homme qui le contrôlait. Comment avait il pu invoquer tous les membres de l'Akatsuki … Il manquait juste Tobi … enfin Obito pour être plus précis. Sasuke avait atteint son frère qui ne semblait pas le reconnaître. Il était accompagné de son fidèle acolyte possédant Samehada et des sept épées légendaires. Alors qu'ils semblaient tous avoir l'avantage, une odeur alerta Kiba.

_ … Le genjutsu !

Seulement ce fut trop tard, le genjustu s'activa et chaque membre de l'organisation se retrouva multiplié par trois. Impossible de reconnaître les vrais des faux. Mais personne ne se découragea même si à force de frapper dans le vide quatre fois sur cinq, leur puissance de frappe s'affaiblissait considérablement. Témari réussit à se débarrasser de Konan définitivement alors que de leur côté, Kakashi et Shikamaru avait éradiqué les trois clones de Kakuzu. Sasori n'avait plus de double et il ne restait que l'original encore debout. Gaara ne se préoccupait que de Naruto … sans son bras gauche, impossible de malaxer du chakra. Il espérait juste s'en sortir avec lui, habiter Konoha ensemble et profiter de l'autre. Deidara et ses deux clones se jetèrent sur lui mais le Kazekage s'en débarrassa avec une immense vague de sable puis il fit de même avec Sasori. C'en était finit d'eux. Kiba ne put que regarder ce que faisait son coéquipier. Le roux tomba de fatigue à terre alors qu'Itachi envoya ses doubles sur lui. Gaara ne pouvait plus bouger …

_ Naruto !

La voix de Sakura interpella Gaara qui tourna la tête avant de voir passer une masse orange à ses côtés. Rapidement il se re-focalisa sur l'ennemi mais il ne vit que du rouge … plusieurs giclées de sang lui aspergea son visage translucide … deux lames de chakra avaient transpercé Naruto dans le buste. Gaara ne réalisa que tardivement ce qu'il venait de se dérouler devant lui. Une immense masse de sable prit forme au dessus d'eux et se déchaîna sur les opposants. Tout fut balayé, ennemis, arbres, rochers … les illusions comme les originaux, disparurent et l'homme voilé se retrouva propulser contre un rocher encore intact. Une lance de sable vînt le transpercer en plein ventre.

_ Narut ! Tiens bon !

Gaara prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer et se retourna pour observer le sang s'écouler autour de Naruto et Sakura …

_ Na …Naruto ?

_ Gaa … ra …

_ Naruto !

Il se précipita à genoux vers son amant. La plaie était immense et Kyubi ne semblait pas réussir à la refermer. Sakura faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider mais le sang s'écoulait toujours plus. Finalement, elle stoppa son flux de chakra sous les yeux effrayés de Gaara. La respiration de Naruto se faisait plus espacée désormais …

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ …

_ Sakura !

_ Je ne peux rien faire … l'attaque à touché son cœur et la blessure est trop profonde. Je suis désolée.

_ Non … Non ! Non ! Non !

Gaara prit Naruto dans ses bras alors que Shikamaru vînt, les larmes aux yeux, relever Sakura qui était déjà en train de laisser exploser sa tristesse

_ … Atten … dez … Sakura ne … t'en veux pas … Kakashi … sensei …

_ Naruto, tu n'es pas obligé …

_ … merci à vous tous de m'avoir … permis … de ne plus être … seul.

Personne ne se cachait pour pleurer désormais … même Témari laissait couler ses larmes … Le héros de Konoha était en train de s'éteindre devant eux et il ne pouvait rien faire … Alors qu'ils commençaient à partir pour laisser seul Gaara et Naruto, Témari prit son petit frère dans ses bras pour ensuite rejoindre les autres.

_ Gaa … ra … je ne … voulais pas m'énerver hier … excuse moi.

_ Chut … n'en parlons plus, je ne veux pas te laisser seul …

_ Gaara … je t'ai...

Il toussa du sang et une larme s'échappa des yeux turquoises du roux. Gaara passa une main sur la joue du blond qui ferma doucement les yeux.

_ Naruto ? Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi …

_ Je suis … désolé …

_ Pourquoi tu t'es pris ce coup à ma place ?

_ Pour te … protéger …

_ … je sais … mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais été là … toujours toi qui étais là pour moi, jamais l'inverse.

_ Ne t'en fais … pas …

_ … Je veux qu'on vive ensemble ! Je vais prendre une maison sur Konoha et de temps en temps tu viendras à Suna mais … on sera toujours ensemble, rien que nous deux.

_ Ce serait … génial …

_ Oui ! Et puis, je voulais prendre un congé pour partir en vacances pour … se retrouver tu vois ? On pourra aller à … à …

_ La plage ?

_ Oui ! La plage ! Où tu veux mais je t'en supplie … ne pars pas ...ne m'abandonne pas …

_ Tu sais Gaara … c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi … expressif … je suis … content de t'avoir vu … comme ça … avant de … de … j'ai froid …

Naruto posa à son tour sa main sur le visage du rouquin et plongea ses yeux à demis clos dans ceux de son amant et sourit avant de fermer définitivement les yeux … Sa main glissa, laissant une trainée de sang sur le visage blanc de Gaara. Naruto Uzumaki, le héros de Konoha, s'était éteind devant l'homme qu'il aimait.

_ … non … non ! Naruto ?! Ouvre les yeux encore un peu … juste une peu plus longtemps. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Naruto ! Réveille toi !

Seul les cris d'un cœur brisé retentissaient dans cette forêt dévastée. Cet homme aspergé du sang de son amant. Rouge. Tout était rouge autour de lui. Personne ne pouvait rien faire … Il n'arrivait qu'à pleurer sans penser à s'arrêter. Il allait être tout seul désormais …

**Fin du OS !**

* * *

**C'est la première fois que je fais mourir un de mes personnages préférés ... je suis un pur sadique mais je n'aime pas vraiment quand tout est bien qui finit bien tout le temps. La vie n'est pas comme ça et je n'aime pas me bercer d'illusions, même dans la fiction. Je sais c'est pas très joyeux mais bon ^^ j'aime bien aussi quand ça se termine bien.  
**

**Laissez autant de messages que vous le voulez. Je réponds à tout le monde !  
**


End file.
